Mi Segunda Vida
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Ella esta casada, pero lo que nadie sabe es que tiene una segunda vida, si ella tiene una amante. Si tiene miedo que le descubran, que se de cuanta que su ropa huele a piel ajena, y le da vergüenza que sepa que le miente que cuando se va de viaje no es por trabajo si no porque va a ver a ala otra, le da coraje ser quien se trago el anzuelo para caer en las redes, no sabe que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va una, es un Song-fic de un capitulo.

_**Canción:**_

_**Mi Segunda Vida – La Arrolladora Banda el Limón**_

* * *

><p><em>Me da terror que me descubra mi segunda, <em>

_Que se me escape el nombre de ella en cualquier momento, _

_Que se dé cuenta que mi ropa huele a piel ajena,_

_Me da vergüenza imaginar que sepa que le miento, _

_Me da coraje ser el pez que se tragó el anzuelo, _

_Para caer entre las redes de esta situación, _

_De enamorarme de dos ángeles al mismo tiempo, _

_Sin duda alguna ese ha sido mi más grande error, _

_Y ahora como le hago, _

_Para apagar el fuego que me esta atormentado, _

_Y me alimenta el ego,_

_Pero me está matando porque a las dos las quiero._

_La mitad de mi vida está perdida en un secreto, _

_Porque mi corazón lo he repartido sin derecho, _

_Una con mi apellido esperando en la casa, _

_Y la otra contando los días que pasan, _

_Para volver a vernos desbordando de deseo,_

_Con los labios hambrientos de comernos beso a beso, _

_La mitad de mi vida es la mentira más bella, _

_No pudiera elegir yo las amo a las dos, _

_Moriría si ellas…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Segunda Vida<strong>_

_Una rubia de ojos verdes amelados, se encontraba en una fiesta en su enorme mansión en Nueva York, tanto amigos y familiares estaban ahí, ella con su amada esposa una morena de hermosos ojos chocolate, ellas llevaban casadas 5 años, y tenían dos hermosos hijos una nena de 4 años de nombre Beth y un pequeño niño de 2 años de nombre Ray, eran la familia perfecta ante todos._

_La morena platicaba con unas viejas conocidas, mientras la rubia platicaba con sus suegros y padres, en eso estaban cuando su celular sonó, al hacerlo se puso nerviosa por el tono sabia quien hablaba, por lo que se disculpó y se alejó para hablar. _

–_**bueno-**__contesto _

–_**amor… hablaba para saber si llegas mañana-**__decia un voz femenina del otra lado _

–_**Marls ya habíamos quedado desde la semana pasada que así sería-**__hablaba en voz baja casi rosando el susurro y volteando a cada rato para ver si nadie andaba cerca, veía a su esposa platicar con las viejas amigas de ambas, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que su suegro Hiram estaba muy al pendiente de su actitud _

–_**Por lo que veo estas ocupada-**__hablo con voz molesta_

–_**sí, lo siento Marls, pero esta es una reunión importante, y bueno… nena no te molestes te prometo que mañana que llegue te recompensare por esto-**__decia tapando con su mano el auricular para que nadie escuchara _

–_**está bien, mi vida, te estaré esperando, te amo**__-se despidió _

–_**yo también te amo-**__termino la llamada_

_La rubia regreso a donde estaba su esposa y le abrazo por detrás para dejarle un beso en el cuello, las chicas que platicaban sonreían porque no había ninguna pareja más enamorada que aquellas dos mujeres, si supieran lo que en realidad pasaba. _

_Horas después la fiesta termino y todos se despidieron, la rubia sentía la mirada de su suegro sobre ella, Hiram no era tonto sabía que algo estaba pasando con su nuera notaba el nerviosismo de la ojiverde amelada y sus sospechas eran evidentes tras verla contestar el teléfono, y se iba para que nadie la escuchara._

_La rubia trata de no darle importancia así que se despidieron de todos, quedando solo Quinn y Rachel, las dos se miraron con una sonrisa. _

–_**Subiré a ver a los niños-**__hablo la morena __**–te veo en la habitación-**__le dijo la morena antes de perderse por las escaleras _

–_**Está bien-**__acepto, también yéndose a su habitación._

_Al entrar se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, ese dia había sido cansado y mañana sería más casado a un tenía por delante un viaje de varias horas hacia Boston donde se encontraría como cada semana con Marley. _

_No sabía cómo había podido mantener su doble vida, tenía medio no lo negaba, no sabría que hacer si se descubriera lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace dos años, no quiere lastimar a ninguna de las dos y tampoco se quiere lastimar a ella._

_La morena entra a la habitación, puede ver a su mujer por lo tal sonríe pícaramente y se le sube encima, la rubia sonríe para luego besarle como siempre, como cada noche, le hace el amor hasta entrada la madrugada, se duermen abrazadas._

_La mañana llega y las encuentra a las dos completamente carentes de ninguna prenda de ropa, la rubia despierta y se da cuenta que son las 9 de la mañana, va tarde y lo sabe, tiene que darse prisa o perderá el vuelo, por lo que se levanta de la cama y ahora no le importa despertar a la morena que la mira restregándose los ojos para despertarse._

_La rubia termina de vestirse y saco su maleta del closet, la morena ya se la había preparada desde hacía dos días porque ella creía que su mujer debía viajar a una reunión importante, es por eso que ella lo hacía siempre, la morena amaba a la rubia y confiaba en ella por lo que nunca se imaginaria que en realidad todos esos viajes desde hacía dos años, eran para que la rubia se encontrara con su amante, si lo supiera jamás esperaría por ella con los niños tan feliz de su regreso. _

–_**Me voy amor-**__se acercó y le dio un beso __**–debo regresar en más tardar dos días, no creo que más, por lo que no te preocupes, si llegara a tardar más te aviso**__-le informo _

–_**Está bien-**__le sonrió la morena __**–te amo-**__dijo la morena con una sonrisa _

–_**Yo también te amo Rach-**__le dio otro beso antes de salir de la habitación._

_La morena sonrió como enamorada, para después salir de la cama para vestirse e ir a despertar a sus pequeños para ver qué era lo harían hoy, mientras tanto la rubia estaba ya en el taxi en camino al aeropuerto, tenía una mirada seria, veía su mano y podía ver el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes, se lo quito y lo guardo en el trasfondo de la maleta._

_No tardó en llegar al aeropuerto al hacerlo, camino rápidamente ya que estaban abordando, una vez dentro del avión se sentó y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida, despertó cuando ya estaban por aterrizar, una vez que ya estaba en suelo bostoniano, tomo su maleta y busco un taxi para que la llevaran a su destino._

_En media hora el taxi llegaba una pequeña pero hermosa casa, se bajó y se dirigió a la entrada, toco la puerta y solo fue capaz de reaccionar para evitar caer atrás por la persona que se había tirado encima. _

–_**Llegaste-**__exclama una ojiazul _

–_**Sí, ya estoy aquí-**__le sonrió._

_Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un apasionado beso, comiéndose sus bocas y desbordando pasión, como sea entraron la casa y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación donde terminaron haciendo el amor por horas._

_Después al despertar se sonrieron y bajaron a cenar, la rubia le conto que tenía que entregar varios trabajos y es por esos que no tenía casi tiempo para hablarle, la chica le sonreía quitándole importancia y diciéndole que no era necesario, ya que tenerla ahí para ella era todo lo que necesitaba, si la pobre Marley supiera que la mujer que ama, y dice amarla está casada además tener dos hermosos hijos, no miraría con tanto amor a la rubia._

_Las chicas terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la habitación donde volvieron hacer el amor por casi toda la noche, la mañana llego y con eso ella despertaron, Marley preparo el desayuno y una vez bien desayunadas salieron a pasear por las calles de Boston se divirtieron como dos enamoradas y la rubia en ningún momento pensó en su esposa e hijos._

_Regresaron muy noche solo para tomar un baño juntas y después meterse a la cama a dormir, ya que la rubia al medio dia del dia siguiente estaría regresando a Nueva York con la promesa que siempre le hacía cada vez que se iba, que iría la próxima semana a visitarla._

_El dia siguiente llego y la rubia se despedía de la chica ojiazul con un beso, un beso a apasionado como no queriéndose soltar nunca. _

–_**La próxima semana regreso**__-le sonrió a la chica _

–_**Te estaré esperando**__-le devolvió al sonrisa __**–te amo-**__dijo _

–_**yo también Marls, no sabes cuánto-**__le dio un último beso, antes de montarse en el taxi._

_La rubia busco en su maleta su anillo de matrimonio y lo volvió a poner en su lugar y lo beso, llego al aeropuerto y espero unos minutos para abordar, una vez dentro del vuelo, solo pensaba que no sabría como seguir con su doble vida, cada vez le era más complicado, pero también no quería dejar a ninguna, no se dio cuenta pero se quedó dormida._

_Despertó cuando el piloto decia que se abrocharan los cinturones que estaban por aterrizar, en menos de 5 minutos estaba aterrizando, al bajar tomo su maleta y se dirigió en busca de su taxi para que la llevaran a su casa, en 20 minutos ya estaba a fuera de su casa, bajo y sonrió._

_Al entrar no vio nadie por lo que seguro estaban en el jardín, por lo que dejo su maleta y se dirigió ahí, al llegar los vio, ahí estaban su amores, su hermosa hija jugando con su campeón y su hermosa mujer que sonreía al verlos, se acercó hasta donde estaba y la abrazo por detrás, la morena dio un salto por el susto. _

–_**Me asustaste tonta-**__dijo cuando vio quien era _

–_**no fue mi intensión, solo quería darte una sorpresa-**__le sonrió _

–_**Lo has logrado-**__le acaricio la mejilla y la beso, la rubia correspondió al beso al separarse se miraron a los ojos. _

– _**¡mami!-**__escucharon, por lo que se miraron y la rubia vio como sus hijos venían hacia ella _

– _**Mis pequeños-**__se agacho para poder abrazarlos._

_Se fundieron en un abrazo al que se le unió la morena, te todo esto si alguna vez se descubriera su engaño, los que saldrían lastimados serían ese par de inocentes, pero mientras eso no pasara, ella seguiría con Su Segunda Vida._

_Siento un vacío por dentro,_

_Que me va consumiendo,_

_Mi corazón no entiende,_

_El daño que está haciendo,_

_Pero me está matando porque a las dos las quiero,_

_La mitad de mi vida está perdida en un secreto,_

_Porque mi corazón lo he repartido sin derecho,_

_Una con mi apellido esperando en la casa,_

_Y la otra contando los días que pasan,_

_Para volver a vernos desbordando de deseo,_

_Con los labios hambrientos de comernos beso a beso,_

_La mitad de mi vida es la mentira más bella,_

_No pudiera elegir yo las amo a las dos,_

_Moriría si ellas._

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

¿Malo? ¿Bueno? Ustedes me dirán.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Desicion

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Bueno aquí va mis agradecimientos a: __**Cariithoopreina**__, __**mica**__, __**Majo**__, __**Valeria,**__**Pao Vargas**__, __**HunterSkauss,**__**Fabray7**__._

_Por sus comentarios y hacerme saber que la infidelidad es algo que ustedes odian, y yo concuerdo con ustedes eso es la bajeza más horrible que una persona puede llegar hacer, yo prefería que me hablaran de frente y decirme, no se "no eres tú, soy yo" lo típico o de plano "sabes me he dado cuenta que lo que una vez sentí ya no lo siento, además he conocido, bla… bla… bla" ya saben pero no que me engañen._

_Pero si lo odio como es que hice esa historia… bueno es que tengo una debilidad por la música de despecho o de traición y si es de banda mejor, sorry por eso, pero esa es la única verdad._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Decisión<strong>_

Quinn Fabray creyó que nadie jamás se enteraría de su segunda vida, pero que equivocada estaba, por que una persona muy allegada a ella y a su esposa había descubierto su secreto, y esa era nada menos quien fuera su mejor amiga en el instituto Santana López, aquella latina que tenía un humor característicamente acido, pero así era ella, la cuestión es que Santana no había acudido a la reunión que se llevó a cabo en la casa Faberry, porque tenía que viajar a Boston, y fue por eso que ese dia en que la rubia estuvo paseándose por la plaza principal la vio.

Y Santana con la edad había madurado además de que a Rachel le quería como una hermana y al ver eso, no pudo evitar que se llenara de rabia al ver lo que estaba haciendo, no hizo nada al instante pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarla y lo haría porque nadie lastimaba a su enano, nadie aunque sea su mejor amiga.

Por eso la latina estaba entraba a la oficina de la rubia y se sentaba enfrente de ella con la mirada seria, Quinn sorprendida por esa repentina aparición se asustó al ver la cara que le estaba dando, pensando que algo habai ocurrido.

– **¿Paso algo Santana?-**pregunto

–**Si-**le miro **–Marley Rose ¿te suena?-**la rubia al escuchar ese nombre casi se cae de su silla

– **¿cómo…?-**no podía hablar

– **¿que como lo sé?-**la rubia asintió **–te vi maldita, te vi cómo le metías los cuernos a mi enano, una cosa te voy a decir Fabgay eres mi amiga, eso en ningún momento va a cambiar, pero no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo eso**-la rubia la miraba y suspiraba derrotada, todo lo que llevaba ocultando hace 2 años por fin salía a la luz **–no sé qué te paso por la cabeza, tu misma sabes lo que me paso a mi cuando engañe a Britt con Dani, sabes lo que me costó conquistarla de nuevo, de que volviera a creer en mí, pero lo logre pero pase los peores meses en mi vida al no tenerla conmigo**-la rubia asentía a eso, lo sabía perfectamente **–te voy a dar una oportunidad vas hablar con tu zorra y la vas a dejar-**la rubia la miro

–**No le llames así-**le defendió

–**cómo quieres que le llame si se mete con alguien que está casada-**en eso la rubia desvió al mirada **–no lo sabe ¿verdad?**-la rubia ni la miro **– ¡mierda Quinn¡, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, estás jugando con fuego y ya te quemaste, ya te dije hablas con esa chica le dices la verdad la dejas, o lo mismo con Rachel le dices y te vas con la otra o no sé, esa es tu decisión pero tienes un límite de una semana para que digas al verdad y elijas bien-**le señalo **–una semana Quinn, y piensa muy bien lo que vas a ser, ninguna de las dos se merecen la mierda que estás haciendo-**la rubia estaba casi por echarse a llorar

–**lo sé-**le miro **–soy una imbécil, sé que voy a lastimarlas a las dos, y me da miedo, Marley ella e va a odiar, pero no me une algo como son mis dos hijos con Rachel, y sé que ella me va a odiar y los que más van a salir lastimados van a ser mis dos pequeños-**se agarraba la cara

–**eso es algo a lo que te tienes que arriesgar, pero yo ya te dije vas a tener que decidir, tienes que poner en una balanza que pesa más, si Rachel o esa chica, sea cual sea tu decisión siempre seré tu amiga, pero tienes que tomar ya una decisión no puedes seguir jugando con las dos-**le advirtió **–te recomiendo que te tomes unos días, que vayas sola a un lugar donde puedas pensar y aclarar tus sentimientos, cuando tomes una decisión me avisas-**le miro **–pero solo tienes una semana Quinn, si pasa de esa te juro por lo más sagrado que es mi pequeña Val, que le voy a decir todo a Rachel-**le señalo, antes de levantarse para abandonar la oficina.

Una vez que la latina salió, la rubia se tomó la cara en que lio estaba pero sabía que esto ya no podía seguir así, sabía que era posible que a las dos perdiera, pero es un riesgo que tenía que correr, ahora lo más importante era aclarar bien sus sentimientos y luego ser completamente sincera con las dos mujeres que decia amar.

–**por ahora tengo que hablarle a Marley y decirle que no podré ir este fin de semana-**tomo su celular y marco al segundo tono contestaron

–**amor**-contesto la ojiazul

–**Marls… te llamaba para avisarte que este fin no podré ir a visitarte, ya que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Hawaii para cerrar un contrato con unos clientes muy importantes**-le mentía

–**ahh… ummm… bueno está bien… me avisas cuando vendrás**-decia desanimada

–**Sí, te lo prometo…-**suspiraba **–tengo que colgar, necesito terminar el proyecto para presentarlo-**volvía a mentir

–**ok... Amor, te llamo luego-**la rubia negó con la cabeza

–**sí, luego hablamos… un beso**-se despidió, la rubia se tomó el rostro entre sus manos

–**Mi vida se va arruinar a partir de ahora, Así que tengo que tomar la decisión correcta, no me puedo arrepentir después-**suspiraba

Dos horas después la rubia salía de su oficina, no sin antes decirle a su secretaria que le reservara un boleto para Hawaii esa misma noche, y buscara un buen hotel, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa sabía que su mena estaría con sus hijos y su padre paseando por el centro comercial, por lo que entro a su casa y miro las fotografías que estaban, se acercó a la mesita cerca de la sala tomando un marco en donde había una fotografía en donde estaban ella y Rachel abrazadas y sonriéndose con amor.

Dejo el cuadro en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación entro el olor de Rachel estaba en todos lados, suspiro y fue hacia a su armario saco una maleta donde metió su ropa para pasar unos días, una vez preparada la dejo cerca de la cama y se cambió con ropa de casa para tirarse en su cama pero sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida.

Rachel y sus dos pequeños llegaron a la casa dándose cuenta que el auto de Quinn estaba por lo que está ya había llegado antes de la casa, algo que sabía la morena que cuando pasaba eso es que Quinn tendría que hacer algún viaje por lo que suspiro, su sorpresa tendría que esperar.

Los tres entraron Beth que era la más grande corrió al cuarto de sus madres, mientras la morena la seguía de la mano de su pequeño de 2 años detrás, pero las tres se quedaron en la puerta al ver que la rubia estaba completamente dormida ya que esta estaba casi roncando.

–**Mami-**hablo la rubiecita

– **¿Dime mi amor?-**le miro

–**voy a mi cuarto**-le dijo

–**Ok-**le tomo su mano **–vamos-**los tres salieron, la morena llevo a su pequeños a su habitación, Charlie se subio a su cama y poco a poco se quedó dormido, y todo se debía a que estuvo jugando con su abuelos y hermana

En cambio Beth ella estaba más que despierta por lo que Rachel opto por poner una película para que se quedara en su habitación, una vez que la dejo entretenida, salió y se dirigió a su habitación entro despacio para no despertar a su esposa, y del mismo modo se subio a la cama para empezar a dejar besos en el cuello y espalda de la mujer que empezó removerse al sentirlos.

–**ummm… Rach-**suspiro al sentir el olor a vainilla de su esposa **– ¿qué hora es?-**pregunto al darse vuelta para poder mirarla

–**son las 5 de la tarde-**contesto **– ¿saliste temprano del trabajo?-**pregunto

–**algo así, lo que pasa es que…-**la morena la callo

–**vas a salir de viaje ¿no es así?-**le miro

–**Sí, es importante…-**le acaricio la mejilla **–te prometo que este es el último viaje que hare mi amor**-le miraba a los ojos chocolate

– **¿De verdad?-**pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que a la rubia le hizo acelerar el corazón como hacía tiempo no lo hacía

–**Si-**la morena feliz le beso y la rubia solo correspondió saboreando el sabor a fresas de la boca de su mujer

– **¿Cuándo te vas?-**pregunto

–**hoy en la noche, estere unos días solo es aclarar algunas cosas y regresare-**la morena se acostó encima de ella

–**bueno…me parece bien…-**poco a poco la morena se quedó dormida en el pecho de Quinn que solo pudo completarla y una sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro dejándose llevar de nueva cuenta por el sueño.

Las chicas se levantaron 2 horas después y la rubia dijo que se tenía que ir ya para el aeropuerto, la morena se despidió con una enorme beso que las dejo son aire antes que Quinn se fuera despedir de sus pequeños, que 10 minutos después estaba saliendo de la casa.

Llego al aeropuerto y embarco para pasar unos días en Hawaii, Santana tenía razón no podía seguir jugando con las dos, ninguna se merecida lo que había estado haciendo con ellas, las dos eran hermosas mujeres que valían la pena y ellas las iba lastimar cuando revelara la verdad.

Horas después la rubia llegaba a Hawaii y se iba directamente a su hotel para descansar, una vez dentro de su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama pidió algo de como en su habitación para que cenara y ya estuvo.

Una vez lista la chica se dio un baño y se metió a la cama, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo, estaba pensando en lo que San le dijo que tenía que poner en una balanza sus sentimientos para con cada una.

En un lado estaba Rachel esa hermosa morena que desde que Santana se la presento en el segundo año de esta en NYADA no paro en hacer cosas porque esta le mirara.

*******FlashBack*******

Dos meses había pasado desde que Santana le había presentado a Rachel a Quinn y desde ese momento la rubia no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, y eso no le había pasado nunca, quería conocerla, verla sonreír, escucharla hablar, y eso que la chica hablaba hasta por los codos, pero eso a ella no le importaba a ella, y es que desde que la vio todo su mundo se vino patas arriba.

Por eso estaba en ese preciso momento a las afueras de NYADA con un hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas en la espera de la morena, además de que en su espalda estaba una guitarra, si la rubia se tomó unas clasecitas rápidas con su mejor amigo Sam Evans para poder aprender y cantarle a la morena, perdiendo así la vergüenza.

No era la primera vez que hacia algo para llamar la atención de la chica, pero al parecer la morena no era fácil de complacer y de enamorar, porque a las mujeres como Rachel no hay que conquistarlas si no enamorarlas con cada acción que haces por ella, ya nada le importaba mucho menos pasar vergüenza frente a todos esos que eran mejor que ella cantando.

La morena salió del edificio con sus amigos platicando pero se paró en seco cuando vio a la rubia que desde hace dos meses ha estado tratando de enamorarla, oculto su sonrisa para que la rubia no se diera cuenta que lo estaba logrando.

–**Rachel-**le llamo

–**Quinn…**-le miro

–**estoy aquí… lo que digo es que estoy aquí, para decirte que esta es la última vez que intento algo para conseguir aunque sea una cita, si esto no funciona te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que es mi madre que te dejare de molestar para siempre, y jamás tendrás que saber de mi-**le dijo

–**Ok…-**le miro **–que es lo que tienes-**la rubia le entrego el ramo de rosas **–solo…-**no termino de decir porque fue interrumpida

–**No hables… solo escucha-**se colocó bien su guitarra y empezó a entonar los primeros acordes de la canción.

_Me quedo callado __  
>Soy como un niño dormido<br>Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido  
>Cuando menos te lo esperas<br>Cuando menos lo imagino sé que un día no me aguanto y voy  
>Y te miro<br>Y te lo digo a los gritos  
>Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido<br>Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
>Y sospechas cuando te nombre<br>_

La morena estaba tratando de controlarse y no tirársele encima, es que quien iba pensar que la chica esta delante de ella tuviera esa hermosa voz, y que le estuviera contando solo para que aceptara una cita con ella, y que lograra ganarse su corazón, si tan solo supiera que su corazón ha sido suyo desde que la vio.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso no me rindo  
>No me doy por vencido<br>_

Escuchar eso de la mujer que se estado robando sus suspiros desde hace dos meses, solo hizo que su pecho se inflara de orgullo, de amor, si de amor porque si no lo sabían la morena ya estaba enamorada de la rubia_._

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo  
>Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera<br>Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
>Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida<br>Que brilla más cada día  
>Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de ganarme la alegría<br>Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
>Desde aquel momento en que te vi<em>

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso no me rindo  
>No me doy por vencido<p>

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
>Donde te tengo, pase lo que pase seguiré<p>

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso no me rindo  
>No me doy por vencido<p>

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso no me rindo

_No me doy por vencido_

La canción termino y la rubia le miro a los ojos para encontrarse con lágrimas en los ojos que habai aprendido amar, Quinn no sabía que hacer por lo que solo se acercó y le limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de su ojos.

–**Acepto-**dijo la morena de repente

– **¿Qué?-**le miro confundida

–**Acepto salir contigo, tú también me gustas**-le sonrió

–**gracias…-**chillo feliz alzándola en brazos y dándole vueltas bajo la mirada de todas las personas que presenciaron todo eso, quienes empezaron aplaudir y chiflar.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Quinn salió de sus recuerdos que diferente era de cómo comenzó con Marley, todo lo que paso con Rachel no lo había hecho con la ojiazul.

_*******FlashBack******_

Tres años llevaba de casa Quinn con Rachel cuando tuvo que viajar a Boston por un trabajo, los inversionistas de su empresa le invitaron a un bar, la rubia cerro el trato pero decidió quedarse a beber un poco, no todos los días podía hacerlo y más con su pequeña que tenia dos años y su esposa embarazada.

Estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo su Martini, cuando una castaña ojiazul se sentó a su lado, en primera cuenta no le hizo caso pero la chica empezó a entablar una plática bastante interesante que le llamo la atención.

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto la rubia

–**sí, ese chico trato de sobrepasarse pero nunca pensó que tendría gas pimienta en mi bolsa y se lo rociaría, el pobre lloro como un bebe, para luego estrellarse en un poste por no ver a donde iba-**le contaba

–**Eso debió ser muy chistoso de ver-**le decia

–**Sí, yo no pude dejar de reir-**se rio y la rubia sintió un deseo de besarle, y así lo hizo.

Las chicas se siguieron besando ahí, hasta que la castaña la tomo de la mano y la saco del bar.

– **¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto ya el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto

–**a mi casa-**contesto

Pararon un taxi y en menos de una media hora estaban ya en la casa de la chica, disfrutando del deseo que estaba en ellas, cayeron rendidas y dormidas.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Eso era una comparación bastante evidente lo que pasaba no era amor el estar con Marley, más bien era deseo y ahora lo podía ver, pero no quería dar un paso en falso por lo que se quedaría más días.

_**/Q&R&D&L/**_

Los días fueron pasando y la rubia ya llevaba cinco dios en Hawaii y por fin había podido llegar a una cuerdo con su corazón y cabeza, ya había decido, sabia a quien en verdad amaba, ahora era momento de regresar y enfrentar lo que sé que se le avecinaba.

– **¿Quinn?... ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto la latina al otro lado del teléfono

–**he tomado una decisión ya-l**e comunico

–**me alegro ¿podría saber a quine has elegido?-**pregunto

–**no, eso lo sabrás cuando regrese… mañana lo hago, pero primero iré a Boston necesito arreglar eso con ella, y cuando regrese se lo diré a Rachel**-le dijo

–**está bien… te deseo suerte Quinn, sea lo que hayas decidido siempre será tu amiga, pero espera que tomaras la decisión correcta-**le advirtió

–**es la mejor decisión que pude a ver tomado**-contesto con una enorme sonrisa que la latina no podía ver

–**Nos vemos entonces**-se despidió Santana

–**Nos vemos-**colgó

La rubia se dejó caer en la cama pero su hermosa sonrisa no se quitó, había ya decidido, mañana las dos mujeres la odiarían, pero solo una de ellas haría que el corazón se rompiera por perderla.

–**mañana mi amor… te robare el último beso antes de me odies**-susurro

* * *

><p><em><strong>N2:<strong>_

Y a todos que me pidieron que la continuara les haré caso, y tomare algunas de sus sugerencias, en este capítulo deben darse cuenta que Quinn ya se deicidio y le va a decir a las dos la verdad, edemas de que eligió a una para luchar por su perdón.

Canción:

_**Yo no me doy por vencido – Luis Fonsi**_

Empezamos las apuestas

¿A quién creen que haya elegido? ¿Rachel o Marley? ¿A quién quieren? ¿Cuán difícil quieren que se lo pongamos a Quinn con esa persona? Ustedes deciden. ¿Quieren que Quinn quede sola o con alguna de ellas? Voten.

Espero sus comentarios…

Siguiente capítulo:_**Revelando el Engaño**_


	3. Chapter 3 Revelando la Verdad

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a: **_

_**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**rocio,**__**Guest,**__**Delfi Castillo, Leriam,**__**naomily4ever**__** por sus comentarios.**_

_Solo una cosa para __**Pao **__**y **__**rocio**__**… **__¿Cómo es que llevaron a la conclusión de que Quinn escogió a Marley?... espero respuesta._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 3: Revelando la Verdad<strong>_

Quinn Fabray se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de cierta ojiazul no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a la chica, sabia que la única que tenia la culpa era ella y era eso mismo la que no la dejaba, pero tenía que ser valiente y hablarle con la verdad.

Por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire se dispuso a tocar la puerta para que la chica le abriera, no le había avisado ya que no podía escuchar como le hablaba con palabras cariñosas, necesitaba esto verla para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas.

Pero no esperaba que en vez de una castaña ojiazul le abriera una rubia más baja que ella en solo una camisa y bóxer, la chica le miro más dormida que despierta.

–**Si… ¿Qué desea?-**pregunto entre bostezos

–**este…-**no sabía que decir **– ¿esta Marley?-**pregunto

–**si… ella esta…-**no termino de decir porque alguien aparecía detrás de ella

– **¿Quién era amor?-**pregunto todavía dormida y abrazándola por detrás posando sus manos en el abdomen de la rubia bajita

–**ehhh…-l**a ojiverde solo negó con la cabeza, al parecer alguien le había volteado la tortilla

–**Quinn Fabray-**se presentó, cierta ojiazul se separó lo más rápido de la otra rubia y miro a la ojiverde

– **¿Quinn?-**la rubia solo sonrió de lado y negó

– **¿Podemos hablar?-**pidió seria

–**Si…yo-**la otra rubia se dio cuenta de la situación **–yo… iré a prepararme para el trabajo-**se excusó retirándose de ahí dejándolas solas

–**Quinn… yo…-**trataba de hablar

– **¿me dejas entrar?…-**le miro **–tenemos mucho de que hablar-**su voz sonaba sin emoción y su rostro estaba igual

–**Si pasa-**se hizo a un lado y la rubia entro

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron ninguna de las dos hablaba, la ojiazul porque no sabía cómo excusarse por haber hecho eso, y la rubia de plano no se esperaba eso, estaba ahí dispuesta enfrentarse a la verdad, decirle todo y mira con lo que se topaba.

–**Marley…**-le miro **– ¿hace cuánto estas con esa chica?-**pregunto

–**yo…-**no la miraba

–**Marley-**pidió

–**cuatro meses**-contesto

– **¿Cuatro meses?... porque no me lo habías dicho… posiblemente lo hubiera comprendido dado el caso que yo también te he estado mintiendo-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿de qué hablas?... y si no te lo dije es que tú siempre me has demostrado que me quieres y no quería lastimarte pero me enamore de ella**-suspiro

–**sabes por muy descabellado que parezca yo no me hubiera opuesto… la verdad es que si te quiero pero no de la forma en la que debería hacerlo, y creo que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón… pero si eres feliz con ella yo nada puedo hacer**-le sonrío

–**gracias… gracias por entender… no quería lastimarte, realmente eres una persona que vale la pena-**le decia

– **¿Ella sabe de mí?-**pregunto

–**no… y creo que no se lo diré… ella es magnífica pero no entendería esto… yo no quiero lastimarla… se lo digo la perderé y no… no quiero**-negaba

–**se lo debes decir… ella se merece la verdad, como tu también te la mereces-**suspiro de que hablaba si ella estado mintiendo desde siempre **–la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque venía a terminar la relación que había entre nosotras**-revelo

– **¿venias a terminar conmigo y te encontraste con esto?-**le pregunto

–**así es… yo ya no podía seguir con esto… Marley creo que confundí el amor con la atracción y le deseo que tú me despiertas… y revelarte que todo este tiempo he llevado una doble vida...-**le miro a los ojos

– **¿Doble vida?-**pregunto confundida

–**Estoy casada desde hace 5 años-**soltó, la ojiazul le miro y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

– **¿Qué?-**grito **– ¿me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo?-**pregunto

–**si… yo fui una estúpida… le engañe a ella y te engañe a ti… no sé qué pensar de mi… sé que en este momento me odias… pero yo me odio más, porque tu encontraste a alguien con quien estar y que amas… por eso te digo que tienes que ser sincera con esa chica porque como te sientes es como se sentirá ella al enterarse de esto, y por cómo se te digo que tienes que decírselo, estoy segura que me odias y lo sé, no puedo hacer nada para arreglar lo que he hecho hoy cuando regrese a Nueva York mi vida estará arruinada para siempre-**sonrío con tristeza

–**de eso no te quepa duda Quinn, te deseo suerte con tu esposa porque le será muy difícil perdonarte por lo que has hecho, yo no reclamare porque no gano nada al hacerlo, no niego que duele pero solo puedo agradecerte los momentos que me diste y ya, ahora en adelante tú tienes una vida que tienes que recuperar y yo una que vivir, me toca ser honesta con Kitty y si ella me perdona por mentir hare que cada dia que pase conmigo la hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, no vemos Quinn-**le sonrío

–**Adiós Marley-**la rubia salió de ahí.

La rubia se sentía más ligera la ver terminado con esa relación, se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de hacerle hace mucho, porque era verdad solo era deseo lo que sentía por aquella chica, no negaba que ella era bonita pero todo lo que soñó y ama su morena es quien posee todo, era una completa imbécil y lo sabía, una vez que hablara con Rachel todo acabaría.

No pensó que en hablar con la ojiazul y terminar esa relación que jamás debió empezar fuera así de fácil, y eso le alegraba un poco porque no quería tampoco ver como la chica se deshacía en lágrimas por su juego, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar a su esposa a la mujer que amaba porque si, Rachel era la mujer que amaba e iba amar por siempre.

Sabía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida ahora se daba cuenta pero ya era tarde y tenía que tomar los toros por los cuernos, y si eso daba como resultado salir corneada lo haría porque Rachel se merecía la verdad, y no podía seguir con la mentira.

_**/Q&R&D&L/**_

Quinn Fabray llegaba a su residencia estaba segura que su aún esposa y digo aun porque estoy segura que cuando la morena lo sepa tal vez se vuelva si ex esposa, sabía que su morena estaría sola ya que ella misma le había pedido a Santana que se hiciera cargo de sus pequeños para poder hablar con libertad con Rachel, ahora llegaba y veía a su esposa sentada en la sala leyendo algo en la laptop.

– **¡Ey!-**llamo, la morena dejo de leer de golpe y cerro la lap

–**Hola tu**-le sonrío antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentada para besar a la rubia, que sintió como algo cálido se formaba en su interior.

Quinn beso a la morena como si su vida dependiera de eso, ese era el beso de la última vez sabía que una vez que Rachel supiera su engaño estaba segura que no volvería hacerlo en un tiempo o tal vez jamás, sintió como lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas, y abrazaba más a su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer.

Era un beso entre dulce y amargo por la realidad que se desataría el infierno cuando revelara la verdad, unos segundos más se separaron por la falta de aire, a hacerlo la morena se dio cuenta que su rubia estaba llorando por lo que frunció el ceño.

– **¿Qué pasa amor?-**pregunto **– ¿por qué lloras?-**le secaba con los pulgares las lágrimas

–**hay algo que tengo que decirte… después de esto me vas a odiar… te voy a perder**-decia

–**Que dices mi amor…-**le miraba **–no digas tonterías… no me vas a perder… esa es la tontería más grande que puedas decir, y tampoco puedo odiarte… porque te amo**-le acariciaba la mejilla eso hizo la ojiverde amelada dejara salir sollozos

–**lo vas hacer… y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso… ahora dices que no… pero luego que me escuches todo cambiara-**la morena la miraba confundida es porque no entendía de que estaba hablando su mujer, como podría odiarla si le ha dado la oportunidad de ser madre, estaba Beth, Charlie y el que crecía en su interior, y hoy era el dia que ella se enterara de la verdad de su embarazo.

–**Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer Quinn, te amo y no te voy a dejar-**la rubia suspiro sollozando más fuerte

–**Te he engañado con otra-**soltó, la ojichocolate no se esperaba eso, realmente en su vida no pensó que eso pasara

– **¿Qué?-**le miro desconcertada **–no bromees Quinn-**le miro y se pudo dar cuenta que no era broma **– ¿dime que no es cierto? dímelo Quinn**-le pidió podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

–**no puedo Rachel, no puedo porque es verdad, todo es verdad**-para ese entonces la morena ya dejaba caer sus lágrimas por su mejillas

– **¿por… que Quinn? ¿Por qué?-**le pregunto

–**no… lo se… no lo sé Rachel… soy una estúpida, lo se…-**la morena no decia nada estaba llorando en silencio

–**tenías razón Quinn… tenías todo la razón-**hablo secamente en un tono tan frio que a la rubia se le erizo la piel jamás había escuchado hablar a la morena así

–**Rachel…-**trato de hablar

–**Rachel nada… no quiero verte… no te voy a negar que veas a los niños… porque es tu derecho… pero nuestro matrimonio acaba aquí… tu misma lo dijiste… que después de esto te iba adiar… me perdiste Quinn… me perdiste-**la rubia dejo salir más sus lágrimas

–**mi amor…. Por favor… Rachel-**la morena la miro furiosa

–**no me llames amor, perdiste ese derecho… yo ya no soy tu amor… quiero el divorcio Quinn… voy hablar con mi abogado y te hare llevar los papeles… te puedo perdonar muchas cosas pero esto no… esto no**-la ojiverde se sentía morir que tarde se había dado cuenta de sus error

–**Rachel…**-la morena sabía que no podía mentirle sobre lo del bebe que esperaba

–**Aunque no lo merezcas tienes que saber que te tenía una sorpresa-**la rubia la miro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas **–estoy embarazada**-soltó Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par

– **¿de verdad? Es verdad mi vida, otro bebe**-la morena le miro

–**sí, estoy embarazada… no te lo podía ocultar… porque en un tiempo lo notarias… me voy Quinn, me iré con mis padres y me llevare a los niños, podrás visitarlos cuando quieras y podrás ser partícipe de mi embarazo… pero nuestra relación se terminó… y no hay nada que hacer…-**la morena se dio vuelta y se fue sintiéndose muy mal las lágrimas caían de sus ojos chocolate.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no fue consiente de cuando tiempo paso solo salió de su mundo donde se había metido cuando escucho pasos acercarse.

–**Me voy-**hablo la morena

–**Rachel… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?-**pregunto

–**no, no hay nada… me duele Quinn, me duele mucho lo que hiciste es lo peor…**-a rubia bajo la mirada **–cuídate Quinn-**la morena tomo la maleta y la arrastro fuera de la sala.

Una vez que la morena salió y la ojiverde escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, lo uno que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas y romper el llanto.

–**¡RACHEL!-**grito, y se odio como jamás había odiado a nadie ni siquiera al estúpido de su padre a nadie.

Se levantó y empezó a romper todo lo que tenía a su paso, para luego agarrar una botella de vodka y beberse casi la mitad de un jalón mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de esos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora ya no brillaban más.

La morena iba en un taxi para la casa de sus padres no podía dejar de llorar jamás había sentido un dolor como el que estaba sintiendo, jamás pensó que Quinn le pudiera hacer esa bajeza ella no, que fue lo que le falto para que ella se buscara a otra, ¿Qué? Era lo que se preguntaba.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres con su maleta toco la puerta y al instante fue abierta por los dos hombres, y al instante la morena se lanzó a los brazos de los dos, ellos no sabían que hacer al verla llorar por lo que solo le metieron a la casa.

_**Residencia Fabray-Berry…**_

La ojiverde se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la segunda botella de vodka junto a ella a medio beber, todas las cosas estaban destruidas, los arreglos cuadros, almohadas, los muebles, todo estaba tirado por todo el lugar, la rubia no estaba mejor que las cosas su camisa estaba a medio abrir y su rimer estaba corrido por todo el contorno de sus ojos, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

–**yo… nou te voy a perdersh… Rach… nou lou hare… te recuperrare… mi amor… no te dejare ir sin lushar…-**la rubia trato de pararse de su lugar pero se pasaba a caer **–voy a hasher lo que tenga que hasher para que me perdonesh… te amo-**la chica se quedó dormida en el sofá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N2:<strong>_

Y a todos que me pidieron que la continuara les hare caso, y tomare algunas de sus sugerencias, como vieron Quinn se decidió por la única persona destinada desde siempre para ella, ahora todo está en sus manos para recuperar a la morena.

Empezamos las apuestas

¿Cuán difícil quieren que se lo pongamos a Quinn con Rachel? Ustedes deciden. ¿Quieren que Quinn quede sola? Voten. ¿Cuál será su plan para recuperarla?

Espero sus comentarios…

Siguiente capítulo:_**EL Plan**_


	4. Chapter 4 El Plan (MSV)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Desperté, otra vez, con la ausencia de tu voz, _

_Dibuje, con mis manos tu silueta amor_

_Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas_

_Nena dame otra oportunidad._

_Mis días se hace noches si no estás, _

_Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual, _

_Te quiero en mis brazos, me duele aceptarlo_

_Me equivoque._

_¿Te falle? Tal vez, no merezca tu perdón. _

_**CD9 – Me Equivoque**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: El Plan<strong>_

Un mes habían pasado desde que Rachel había dejado a Quinn, un mes donde nuestra rubia se había hundido en la miseria, si trabaja al terminar lo que hacía era beber, se machaba viendo fotos de su familia, aquella que ella misma había roto, porque si fue ella la que la destruyo, y aunque el dia que se fue Rachel prometió que la recuperaría, había hecho muchas cosas para lograr pero no lo había conseguido.

Fue a la casa de su suegro y solo consiguió que Hiram le diera un bofetada por lo que había hecho, le llevo ramos de rosas, mando arreglos florales, chocolates, bombones y un sinfín de cosas pero ninguno funcionaba, estaba deprimida, Santana y Britt habían tratado de sacarla de su estado pero no conseguían nada, la rubia cada vez estaba más hundida en su miseria.

Para nuestra morena era casi lo mismo pero ella sabía que tenía que salir a delante por sí sola, no podía esperar que la rubia estuviera siempre en su vida, además tenía a tres hermosos hijos por los que luchar, tanto Beth y Charlie le habían hecho notar que extrañaban a su otra mama, pero ella les había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo y por eso no la veían como querían, además con su embarazo de ahora 3meses, la rubia no había faltado a ninguna cita de control, siempre estaba presente tanto para ese bebe como para los otros dos.

Había intentado buscar en su interior algo que le dijera que podía perdonarle, que le permitiera confiar en ella, pero simplemente la _duda "de si lo vuelve hacer" _atormentaban todo pensamiento con respecto a eso, sabia por Santana y Britt que Quinn se estaba dejando deprimir, que apenas y comía, además de que en su trabajo como directora, muchos medios ya estaban empezando a decir que posiblemente estaban en crisis y más con ella que era una actriz muy reconocida.

Nuestra rubia estaba tirada en la sala borracha como llevaba las últimas semanas, estaba consiente que si seguía así posiblemente jamás recuperaría a su familia, seguía bebiendo cuando una latina y rubia ojiazul entraron por la puerta, que al verla le quitaron la botella.

– **¡oshe! Esha… esh… misha!-**su lengua se trababa

–**no, no lo es, por dios Quinn! Aquí apesta a cantina de quinta-**decia la latina

– **¡Dame mi botesha!-**se levantó tamborileando intentando tomar la botella de la mano de la latina pero no lo logro por lo que cayó encima del sofá

–**Quinn, dijiste que querías recuperar a tu familia, y no te veo intentándolo, estas aquí tomándote hasta el agua del florero, ¿Qué te pasa? Vas a dejar que alguien más llegue y te robe a la enana**-le advertía

–**nadie me la robarra… Esha esh misha, misha-**decia con voz pastosa por el alcohol

–**no creo que ella quiera verte de esta manera, mejor vete a dar un baño y las tres haremos un plan para que la recuperes-**sentencio la ojiazul

–**eshta bien…-**se levantó como sea y se fue arriba para darse un baño para quitarse la borrachera que tenía encima

–**Está peor de lo que pensé San-**la latina asintió, y con ayuda de su esposa se pusieron a recoger las cosas que estaban en la sala.

_**Casa Berry… **_

La morena estaba en el jardín de su casa, de nueva cuenta había recibido un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolate, solo porque no le gustaba tirar las cosas lo guardaba si no ya estarían en la basura, veía jugar a sus dos pequeños los veía sonreír pero sabía que no estaban completamente feliz.

–**Mama-**le llamo Beth

–**Dime mi amor**-le sonrió

– **¿Cuándo vendrá mami?-**pregunto, esa pregunta tomo desprevenida ala morena ya que la rubia llevaba dos días sin venir

–**No lo sé pequeña, mami ha estado trabajando mucho y no ha podido venir a verles-**le aseguraba

–**ok, pero de verdad es que queremos verla, además queremos irnos a casa, quiero ya empezar a pintar ya el cuarto para el bebe**-sonreía, lo que ocasiono que la morena sintiera una opresión en el pecho

–**pronto amor, muy pronto-**fue lo único que pudo decir, y es que era posible que jamás regresaran a esa casa

**Casa Fabray-Berry…**

Las tres chicas estaban terminando de armas su plan, por lo que la latina tomo una maleta, Britt tomo otra, y la rubia tomo otra, para luego mirarse.

– **¿Están seguras que esto funcionara?-**preguntaba insegura

–**Si, como que me llamo Santana López de Pierce-**le sonrió

–**eso espero…-**susurro por lo bajo Q

–**Vamos-**dijo Britt, las tres salieron de la residencia.

La latina manejo hasta la residencia de los padres de la morena, ya que Quinn aun tenia cara de borracha, y lo decia por las enormes ojeras que adornaban su rostro, cuando llegaron ellas las tras tomaron las maletas, cuando llegara Mr. Shue les abrió, él era el mayordoma de la familia, él quería a la rubia ya que había visto el amor que sentía por la niña de la casa, por eso al enterarse del engaño de esta se sintió mal, pero al ver que estaba intentando arreglarlo sonreía por eso.

Este les dejo pasar indicándole donde se encontraba la morena, la rubia se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su aún esposa, ya que Santana al ser una abogada muy buena había lograda trancar el caso por el momento pero le dijo a Quinn que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, así que se tenía que dar prisa para conquistar de nuevo a la morena para que no le llegaran los papales.

La miraba y podía ver como sus manos acariciaban su vientre apenas y se empezaba notar el embarazo, ahí donde estaban creciendo su próximo bebe, que crecería lejos de ella si no lograba reconquistar, enamorar y que le perdonase su morena, solo observaba como el aire jugaba con el cabello de la ojichocolate, deseando ser ella quien lo hiciera.

–**¡MAMI!-**fue es que la saco sus pensamientos, para ver como sus dos hermosos hijos corrían hacia ella, la morena al escuchar el grito giro hacia atrás para clavar su mirada en la verde de la rubia que le trato de sonreír **–viniste, viniste-**chillaban los dos en sus brazos

–**Por supuesto que vine-**les sonrió, apretándolos contra su pecho

–**por fin volveremos a casa-**decia la mayor de los niños

–**eso…-**la morena escucho lo último y se acercó

–**Eso no pasara Beth-**le aseguro la morena

–**Beth, Charlie pueden ir adentro, la tía Tan y tía Britt están ahí-**les dijo

–**claro-**los dos salieron corriendo hacia adentro

– **¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?-**le pregunto

–**vine por mis hijos y por ti… por supuesto-**aseguro, bajando la mano para acariciar el vientre de la morena que se alejó como si la mano de la rubia le hubiese quemado **–yo… lo siento… ¿te lastime?-**pregunto preocupada

–**no, no fue eso… solo olvídalo-**le dijo

–**Ok-**le miro

–**Rachel hija, ya regre…-**se quedó callado al ver a la rubia **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**pregunto furioso

–**Yo… vengo a quedarme aquí…-**hablo con todo la valentía que tenía la cual no era mucho

– **¡ ¿QUE?!-**padre e hija chillaron

–**Que me mudo aquí, ya que mi esposa e hijos están aquí, así que este es mi lugar-**aseguraba al ver las caras descompuestas de los dos

– **¿Estás de broma?-**hablo Hiram con el rostro en cólera

–**no, no lo estoy… ya he traído mis cosas, por lo que ya deben estar en el cuarto de invitados-**los dos le miraban con ira

– **¿quién demonios te crees para venir a mi casa e instalarte aquí como si fueras la dueña?-**el hombre realmente se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

–**Soy la esposa de su hija, por lo cual tengo derecho estar junto a ella y mis hijos-**la morena también estaba que explotaba

–**serás mi esposa por un papel, pero yo ya no te considero como tal-**le grito, al hacerlo vio como el rostro de la chica se desfiguraba por el dolor, Hiram al verla sintió un poco de pena por ella

–**Como sea-**hablo entre dientes **–me retiro… iré con mis hijos-**se fue de ahí bastante dolida al escuchar

–**no puede ser papa, ella no puede venir así e instalarse en la casa como su fuera la dueña-**le recriminaba a su papa que no había dicho nada **– ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? Eres el dueño-**Hiram solo suspiro, sabía que su hija estaba molesta por no haber intervenido, pero también sabía que esta era la oportunidad para arreglar esa relación o para terminar de una vez

–**cálmate hija, que solo la tendrás que soportar cuando llegue los papeles de divorcio los firmen y ya está.**-le decia

–**Esperare-**sentencio antes de entrar a la casa.

La rubia había llegado hasta donde sus dos pequeños jugaban con sus tías, al llegar la latina vio la cara de la ojiverde por lo que se levantó para acercarse a ella.

– **¿Que paso?-**pregunto

–**No sé si aguantare, que ella me mire con ese resentimiento que me hiera con sus palabra-**decia con un hilo de voz

–**Lo harás… porque ella vale Q, ella lo vale…-**la rubia asintió, sin saber que la morena veía toda la escena sin escuchar pero consiente que lo le había dicho le había afectado.

La rubia se alejó de la latina y se acercó a sus hijos para jugar con ellos, la latina vio a la morena en el marco de la puerta que veía la escena seria.

–**Enana**-le hablo

–**No me digas así Santana…**-le hablo secamente

–**Ya… como sea…-**le sonrió, para luego volver para jugar con los peques, la morena salió de ahí.

Cuando lo hizo su padre Leroy se acercó a ella con un sobre, se lo tendió y le dedico una media sonrisa.

– **¿Qué es?-**pregunto

–**Velo…-**la morena lo abrí y saco los papeles

–**son los papeles del divorcio**-termino de leer

–**sí, solo tienen que firmarlos y estarán divorciadas**-le dijo

–**Gracias papa**-le dio un abrazo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación dejarse caer en la cama y ver los documento **–solo tu firma y la mía, y estaremos separadas-**una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se levantó busco un bolígrafo y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos acerco su mano al espacio donde tendría que firmar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N2:<strong>_

Cuarto capítulo de **Mi Segunda Vida**, como vieron Quinn se decidió por la única persona destinada desde siempre para ella, ahora todo está en sus manos para recuperar a la morena, y empezamos con el plan.

Empezamos las apuestas

¿Cuál será su plan para recuperarla? Bueno… ya vimos el primer paso y fue irse a vivir con la morena y sus padres. ¿Qué creen que pasen con la convivencia? ¿Creen que la rubia vaya por buen camino? ¿Sugerencias para el galán o galana de la morena? Esto solo para activar los celos de la rubia y que se ponga las pilas.

Espero sus comentarios…

Siguiente capítulo:_**Entre Gardenias y Cartas**_


End file.
